english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kara Edwards
Kara Janét Edwards (born February 17, 1977 in Lubbock, Texas) is an American Radio Personality and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Goten and Videl in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Christine Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Vento of the Front *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Tsuzuri Tesso *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Febrie, Tsuzuri Tesso (ep1), Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Cody Hackins *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Aika, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Okazaki, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Sawagi Pres *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Arisa Ohshiro, Aura (ep12) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Kozue Orihara *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Kauntia Varmon Farness, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Chitose's Older Sister (ep12), Ogawa (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nanami Shinonome *Danganronpa (2015) - Chihiro Fujisaki/'Alter Ego' *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Mina Hazuki *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks (ep7) *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Goten, Gotenks, Lime, Videl *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Goten (ep2), Videl *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kyo, Miyabi Herikawa, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Akari Fujibayashi (ep2) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Nymph *High School DxD: New (2014) - Aika Kiryu *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps9-10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mizutama (ep16), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Momo Horiuchi *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Teddy Martynas, Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Yuriko Moritsugu (ep21), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Watanabe *Noragami (2015) - Nayu, Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2015) - Lil, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Himeno Shirayuki *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Piiko (ep3) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep9A) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Sophy (ep16) *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Chiho, Sekirei (ep12), Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Chiho Hidaka, Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Brigid, Justus (ep24) *Shiki (2012) - Shihori (ep21.5) *Shin chan (2011) - Hot Girl (ep68), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Celica Yayoi *Soul Eater (2010) - Fairy (ep9), Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Eternal Feather *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Junko Takei *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Patty Baldwin *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Murugu, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Upa *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Goten, Gotenks, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Goten, Gotenks, Saiyaman 2, Videl *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Nymph *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Asta (ep1), Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl Russia (ep25) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Shayne *Smite (2013-2016) - Athena, Beach Babe Aphrodite, Peacekeeper Athena *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Upa *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Goten *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Goten, Upa, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Goten, Great Saiyaman 2, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Goten, Videl *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Gotenks Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (93) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors